Awkward Mistakes
by freakwithacamera
Summary: Murphy sleeps with someone he met at a bar ending in one of the best nights he's had, only to find out come morning that he slept with is his new boss. Bellamy, ever the professional, chooses to ignore Murphy, who can't stop thinking about him, and it leads to Murphy being childish and trying to tease Bellamy into reacting, only his actions end with unforeseen consequences.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Murphy glared at the clock on the night stand as it shone brightly in the darkness, it's red letters telling him it was a little past three in the morning. He groaned quietly and sat up, eyeing the sleeping body next to him, smiling to himself in satisfaction. He didn't remember much from last night, nothing much worth remembering, aside from the man next to him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd fallen asleep next to a one night stand, that alone was a testament to how good it had been./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He stood up, the sheets falling away from him, and raised his arms above his head, stretching and enjoying the dull ache last night had left him with. He grabbed his clothing from the floor and dressed himself quietly, trying his best not to disturb the sleeping man. He would have stayed, maybe even gotten lucky and managed to get in a second round come morning, but he couldn't. He had to be up early as it was, since today was an important day./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The company he interned for, a small firm, a corporate thing Murphy had found when he'd first moved to the city, hoping to actually one day be someone important there. Unfortunately, at the moment all he did was fetch coffees and send emails for Kane, who, come the beginning of the business day, was no longer his boss. A new guy was being sent to them, someone who could offer a fresh perspective and new ideas. All it meant for Murphy was memorizing another coffee order./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He glanced back at the bed, debating whether or not it would be worth it to just call in sick ad stay a little longer, he had been invited, after all, but decided against it, searching around for a pen and paper so he could leave the guy a note, feeling a little guilty for taking off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It took him a second to remember his name, surprising, considering he'd nearly screamed himself hoarse last night, but when he remembered it -Bellamy- he addressed the note to him, explaining he'd left because he had work and was sorry he couldn't take him up on his offer to stay the night, scrawling his number and his name with a 'maybe next time?' and left it on Bellamy's nightstand, leaving his apartment and making his way back to his own to shower and maybe get a little more sleep before his alarm clock woke him./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; line-height: 19.4443px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Murphy yawned as he stepped into the elevator, wishing he'd gotten at least two more hours of sleep instead of lying awake, the feeling of Bellamy's hands on him etched into his mind, refusing to allow him to drift off. He wasn't the desperate type, he generally didn't even bother to leave his number, even preferring to never see his one night stands again, but Bellamy had left a mark on him, many of them, the most prominent of which being the two in the shape of his hand prints on Murphy's hips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He took a deep breath, trying to clear his thoughts as the elevator rose. He had important business to take care of today, learning coffee orders, memorizing meeting dates, and sending emails for his new boss. He couldn't be distracted. Besides, maybe if he got lucky Bellamy would call./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The doors opened, letting him out on the fourth floor, and he straightened his tie, needing to make a good impression. He had hope that with this new boss would come a promotion, or at least a little more respect. Not that Kane was a bad boss, he wasn't, he just wasn't the type of person Murphy wanted to work under. Granted, Murphy didn't want to work under anyone, he wanted a real position of his own, and that's what he hoped to achieve in the coming weeks. A new boss meant new opportunities./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Murphy steeled himself, forcing a smile as he walked through the doors, expecting some white haired old man that would be more in place in a fossil museum than in an office, but to his shock, that wasn't what he found at all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And this, Mr. Blake, is John Murphy, Kane's, and now your, intern. Who is usually not this late." Abby smiled at him coldly, her look holding a warning not to fuck anything up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Too late, /spanhe wanted to say, but as he stared up at the man leaning against the desk, looking far too calm and collected, like the situation didn't even phase him, like it happened all the time, all he could manage was a weak, "Hi."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""John," Bellamy gave him a smirk, "Hello."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Murphy's mouth went dry, remembering how it felt to have Bellamy whisper his name against his skin, leaving trails of burning kisses in his wake. For once, he couldn't think of anything to say. What did one say to the man who just gave you the best fuck of your life the night before you found out he was your boss? Murphy didn't know. He'd never considered he'd be in a situation like this, so he was wholly unprepared./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Murphy?" Abby asked, concerned, though probably more about what Bellamy was going to think about having an intern that could do nothing more than stand there like a deer in headlights than about his well being. "Is something the matter?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Murphy shook his head and cleared his throat, "No, no. My apologies, Mr. Blake, and please, it's just Murphy." Except something was the matter. He had literally just slept with his boss. Granted, he hadn't known Bellamy was his boss, but, well, he wasn't sure if it still counted. It probably did. So much for 'another time.' Or for that promotion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Abby nods,not really believing him, but not really caring because Murphy wasn't her problem and as long as he didn't cause any then all was well. She finished explaining the differences in their system to Bellamy, getting him settled in while Murphy stood there awkwardly, waiting for someone to tell him exactly how he was supposed to handle this situation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No one offered any answers and eventually Abby left, having her own department to run, leaving Murphy alone with Bellamy, nervously waiting for Bellamy to say something about last night now that they were alone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He didn't, in fact, the only words out of his mouth were, "I take my coffee black and I don't do meetings before eleven," before he set to work, presumably working on those big ideas' Kane had preached so much about./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Murphy figured he should feel relieved that Bellamy wasn't mentioning it, it would make work less awkward, they could just pretend it never happened and move on, but he wasn't. He hated the way Bellamy was ignoring it, ignoring span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"him, /spanlike he didn't still have Murphy's marks on him. Murphy knew he did, he'd seen them when Bellamy had fixed his tie. Maybe next time he should put them where they couldn't be so easily hidden. If there was a next time, which seemed less and less like a possibility as the day drug on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"By the afternoon Bellamy hadn't said a single word about it, he hadn't even looked at Murphy unless he needed to, it was like Murphy didn't even exist, and sure, Murphy got it, he was an intern, he didn't rank very high on the importance scale, but for fuck's sake, you'd think that having his boss's dick up his ass only hours prior would have warranted an awkward glance or two by now, but no, nothing. Not a damn thing. It drove Murphy up the wall./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bellamy was acting like nothing had happened and it wasn't fair. Murphy was damn sure he'd given as good as he'd gotten, so why was he the only one affected? Why was he the only one feeling awkward and unsure? Certainly Bellamy didn't fuck all of his interns the night before he started a new job, so it couldn't be that this was a normal occurrence for him, right? It wasn't fair that he was the only one suffering because of it, so, fine, if Bellamy wanted to ignore him and pretend like nothing had happened, then he could./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That didn't mean Murphy was going to make it easy for him./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; line-height: 19.4443px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"By five that afternoon, Murphy was thoroughly pissed off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He'd done everything he could think of short of downright stripping in front of the man and he'd gotten no reaction at all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Not when he'd dropped a stack of papers and bent over to pick them up, making sure to do so where Bellamy could see. Not when he handed Bellamy said paperwork and purposely let their hands brush, or when he'd done the same with his coffee and every other thing he'd handed Bellamy that day. Not even when he'd all but propositioned him, well, not in so many words, so it was entirely possible that Bellamy had just misunderstood, but he'd still gotten no reaction. He was half-considering just down right demanding Bellamy say something about it when the door to his office opened, Bellamy telling him he wanted to speak to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Murphy received a few stares from his coworkers and one overly enthusiastic 'oooh' courtesy of Finn as they left, none of them wanting to stay any longer than they had to, Murphy wishing he could follow. The possibility of getting in trouble for what he'd done all day hadn't even crossed his mind. Could it be considered harassment? He didn't think so, all things considered, but maybe it was. Fuck. He needed his job. If Bellamy hadn't been such a fucking dick, ignoring him all day, this wouldn't have happened. It was all his fault./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the inevitable lecture that was to come and let himself into Bellamy's office, "You wanted to see me, Mr. Blake?" Might as well get this over with. If he got fired, he got fired, not much he could do about it now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"OF all the things he'd expected, finding himself slammed against the door was not one of them. Bellamy towered over him, glaring at him, angrily growling, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Murphy blinked up at him, not yet able to understand the question, his mind still stuck on the fact that he was pressed between Bellamy and the door and, wow, okay, this was either really hot or really terrifying and he wasn't sure which one. This certainly didn't seem like the proper way of firing someone, at least, none of Murphy's other bosses had ever done it like this. "Do what?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why are you trying to tease me, Murphy? It's not going to work, it's childish and annoying." Bellamy explained, still glaring at him. "All you're doing is embarrassing yourself. If I had known you were this much of a child I never would have taken you home. So tell me; what is your fucking problem?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oh. Okay. That was what he was asking. Murph winced at being called childish, wanting to argue that he was span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"not, /spanand that maybe if Bellamy wasn't such a prick, then maybe he wouldn't have done anything in the first place but he didn't, figuring that, in this position, he was probably better off not provoking Bellamy any further. "I don't like being ignored," He shrugged, "And you ignored me. I didn't think it was fair because after last night you just acted like you didn't even know me and it-" Murphy stopped, rethinking his words, 'it wasn't fair' sounding childish even to him and he really didn't feel like arguing Bellamy's point for him. "It was awkward, at least for me, and I felt like it should at least be addressed."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So you would risk your job just because you don't like being ignored?" Bellamy asked, slowly, like he was trying to understand. "And I ignored it because, unlike some people, I'm a professional. It wasn't span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"appropriate /spanto address it at span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"work, /spanMurphy."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Murphy wanted to defend himself, to say that he was capable of being professional and that being ignored was just something that drove him up the wall, making it very hard to think rationally, but he didn't. All that came out was, "So you did remember me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, for fuck's sake, Murphy." The exasperation was clear in Bellamy's voice, and Murphy felt slightly satisfied by it. "It was last night, of course I did. I just didn't feel the need to make a show of myself like some desperate teenager."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm not a teenager." He wasn't even going to touch the desperate part, because after last night, well, so what if he was? Bellamy had been one of the best he'd ever had and he wasn't exactly going to say no to him if he asked again. Hell, he'd even actively sought out a second time, leaving his number with Bellamy, something he rarely did. Maybe he was a little desperate. Who fucking cared?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Obviously." Bellamy snorted, rolling his eyes, "But you are a pain in the ass."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Did Abby not inform you of that? I think it's in my employee file, right under my name. Possibly even in my job description." Murphy joked, wondering if Bellamy still meant to fire him. It didn't seem like it now, but who knew. Bellamy still hadn't let go of him, not that he as going to mention it. He found he kind of liked being pinned against the wall, especially if it was by Bellamy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Your job description is to do whatever I need you to do." Bellamy corrected him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, then, what do you need me to do, Mr. Blake?" Murphy asked, looking up at him and licking his lips, almost challenging Bellamy to respond./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Murphy-" Bellamy growled, "I'm not ignoring you now so you can stop teasing, okay? It's annoying."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm not teasing you." Okay, so make that a lot desperate. "I'm entirely serious."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The words were barely out of his mouth before Bellamy's lips were on his, Murphy closing his eyes and giving into it, his frustration with the days events fading away as he felt Bellamy's hands find his hips, pulling Murphy against him. Murphy parted his lips, allowing Bellamy to deepen the kiss and he brought his hands up to Bellamy's shirt, working the buttons open./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As soon as Murphy's fingers brushed his skin, Bellamy broke the kiss and shook his head, stepping away from Murphy, "No. No, we can't do this."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Murphy's face fell and he didn't even try to hide his disappointment, "So, what, it's too inappropriate for you or something?" He asked, wiping his mouth and stepping away from the door. He had hoped that the whole 'new boss' thing wouldn't be an issue, but it seemed like it would be. Fucking great. Maybe he should just get himself fired and then- No, no, that was ridiculous. Bellamy was good, but he wasn't worth the headache of trying to find a new job./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bellamy looked at him in disbelief, "Yes, Murphy! I can't just- It's my first day here, I can't just have sex in my office, at my span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"workplace/span, which is incredibly inappropriate at any time, but especially on my first day working here!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So? That's hot, and besides, everyone's already gone home, there's no one out there." Murphy reasoned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It doesn't matter." Bellamy told him, ending the discussion with a look, making Murphy sigh. "I try to keep my professional and private lives separate."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Murphy perked up a little at that, asking before he could stop himself, "Does that mean I'm part of your private life?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""If you can try not to make my professional one a fucking nightmare, then I suppose I wouldn't be adverse to the idea." He said, cracking a small smile. "I take it the offer of another time still stands?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""If you want it to." Murphy shrugged. "When?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I do." Bellamy nodded, fixing the buttons of his shirt. "I'll call you? I can still do that, right? Since you gave me your number."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Murphy answered, his hand on the door, figuring if he wasn't going to get fucked then he really didn't want to stick around any longer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bellamy smiled and turned back to his desk, Murphy leaving, wondering exactly how inappropriate it would be to text Bellamy when he got home. Technically, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"he /spanwasn't at work, and really, Bellamy shouldn't be either by then, so if he was, it was his own fault. He shrugged to himself and decided to go for it, he might as well./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; line-height: 19.4443px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It had taken less than three months before Bellamy's resolve broke and his stance on 'unprofessional behavior' was lost and Murphy ended up bent over his desk after a particularly teasing comment, and neither of them regretted it. Sure, it meant that a lot of Bellamy's paperwork had to be redone, but it had been worth it. Though, now, he did his best to remember to clean off his desk first./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Murphy had met his new boss with the hope of getting a new position out of it, and he had. Several, actually. Somewhere along the line it had turned from just sex to actual dates, leaving them six months into a new relationship, an actual one, despite the potential problems it may cause their work, if no one knew, then it didn't matter, and they both liked to pretend that the entire department didn't know./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When he looked back, Murphy could safely say that accidentally sleeping with his boss had turned out to be one of the best mistakes he'd made. Even if it had resulted in a few awkward conversations and some unfortunate situations, it was a good mistake, one of the few he'd made that actually turned out for the better and he was reminded of that every time he had to drag Bellamy's ass out of bed in the morning, grumbling about how Bellamy wasspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"his /spanboss, only to receive an 'Then I demand you stop it and come back to bed.' or something of the sort each time. It rarely worked, but sometimes Murphy would let it slide, letting Bellamy call in for them both, teasing him about where all his professionalism had gone, laughing whenever Bellamy told him that he'd stolen it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Definitely a good mistake./p 


End file.
